Should've Taken A Left At That Last Dimension
by InuOtaku911
Summary: What happens when a broken compass crosses a god?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Ranma 1/2" or any other series that will appear or be mentioned in this story. This disclaimer applies to all subsequent chapters.

Hey there readers! Welcome to one of my brand new stories, in which you will be able to participate in! If you want to know the details, stick around for my author's note at the end of this chapter.

Thanks again to Naga Shark for reviewing this and my siblings for helping me come up with this story.

Now then, I hope you enjoy my latest creation!

"..." normal speech

_'...' thoughts_

**Attacks**

* * *

"Ranma prepare to die!" a disembodied voice cried out from behind. Ranma rolled his eyes as he lept to the left. They had been through this hundreds of times by now and he still wouldn't let up over that ridiculous duel.

"Fight me seriously dammit!" the Lost Boy cried as his opponent danced between his blows.

_'Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away,'_ the pigtailed martial artist pondered. Unfortunately, this wasn't going to happen. The more blows that weren't connecting the more collateral damage there was to everything around the duo. Ranma spared a glance in each direction and mentally groaned. People apparently never got tired of seeing him fight, even though everyone by now knew how much damage they could rack up.

_'Why do I always have to be the good guy?'_ he thought to himself. He turned to face Ryoga head on and caught his fist mid swing.

"You really want to do this Ryoga?" Ranma asked. Ryoga just glared at him and tugged his hand free, about to take another jab at his rival. "Alright. What d'ya say we take this somewhere a little less populated?"

Ranma jumped backwards onto a nearby fence, dodging Ryoga's punch. He lept to a rooftop and stuck out his tongue.

"Come on Charlotte! Catch me if you can!" he taunted. A final glance back told him Ryoga caught the bait. An enraged look was now on his face and seemed as though steam was about to pour out his ears.

The duo bounded from rooftop to rooftop, Ranma boosting Ryoga's blood pressure with constant taunts. The transgender martial artist led the Lost boy to a more isolated area filled with forestry and what looked like an old shrine.

_'This should do it. That idiot can let loose some steam and nothing too important will get destroyed.'_

Ranma ground his feet to a halt on the shrine roof. He turned about face, steadied himself, and threw a fist right where Ryoga was about to land. This achieved the desired effect with Ryoga planting his face in the fist with a millisecond to give a surprised look. Momentum swung the rest of his body out from beneath his, causing Ryoga to fall down on his back.

"Damn you Ranma!" he shouted, holding onto his nose.

"What, are you giving up already? I'm just warming up!" Ryoga roared as he drew his belt off. A flick of his wrist turned it into a makeshift sword.

"You're gonna pay for what you did Ranma!" He swung at Ranma's torso. Ranma bent back and let the belt fly over him.

"You aren't still going on about the bread, are you?"

"This isn't just about the bread!" Ryoga declared, still swinging-and missing-his belt. Every few swings he would hit the roof, sending shingles and dust flying up. "This about me paying you back for everything you've done to. And when I finally beat you, Akane will finally see she belongs with me!"

"You really think Akane would do that just because you'd beat me to a pulp?" The two stood in silence for a moment, Ryoga giving his rival a dubious look. A tumbleweed rolled between the duo and somewhere a cricket chirped.

"...Okay, never mind," Ranma conceded with a sweatdrop. "The point it that no matter what you try, the only way you can get close to Akane is as her little pet P-chan."

A stricken look plastered itself to the Lost Boy's face. With the sickly green aura accompanying it, Ranma knew he'd gone far.

_'This looks like my cue to get the hell out of here before he levels the place!'_ Ranma darted away as Ryoga raised his arms and didn't look back. He didn't need to. Ranma had seen that attack plenty of times to know what it was capable of.

Ryoga brought his hands together, like the mouth of a roaring lion, but couldn't seem to lift his arms any higher. Unable to withstand the pressure any longer, he cried **"Shi Shi Hokodan!"** He released the pent-up energy all at once, sending it out his palms to the shrine. The ki obliterated the building, along with the ornate statue that was housed within.

The energy burst flung Ryoga off his feet and into the surrounding forest. As he pulled himself from the tree he had lodged himself into, he saw a small dove fly down from above, land, and look at Ryoga in the eye.

"Curse you Ranma," Ryoga muttered. "I'll make you pay this." The dove cooed as if it were laughing, mocking it. He growled and lunged at the bird, trying to take his anger out on it, but it flew up into the far reaches of the trees. Frustrated, Ryoga dismissed the bird and began running blindly deeper into the woods to search for his rival.

The dove remained above the trees for several moments, observing the perpetually lost boy, then finally flew off to report back to his master.

* * *

Somewhere, off into the heavens, did one particular kami reside. This place specifically had a perfect vantage point of Japan and everything that happens there for its divine protector Hachimon.

Something Hachimon had noticed about the past year of watching over Japan was that there had been an extraordinary amount of mishaps and overall mayhem occurring in the Nerima ward.

Hachimon knew the source of the trouble was a group of young martial artists dubbed the "Nerima Wrecking Crew" by mortals and kami alike. He also knew that said group has been the primary source of several kami's entertainment. There was just something about the situations the group got into, Ranma Saotome particularly, that most gods found amusing. But not Hachimon. Their near constant fighting with such devastating attacks puts the people of Japan in danger. If something didn't happen and fast, Hachimon didn't want to think of the possible consequences.

So, when one of his shrines got destroyed, Hachimon already had a fairly good idea in mind as to the cause. He sent out one of his messenger doves and was currently waiting for it's return.

"Ah, there you are," the kami said suddenly. He held out his hand as his dove appeared, settling down to perch in his palm. Instantly he knew what had transgressed and sighed through his nose. He dismissed his agent and waved his hand over the clouds in front of him, conjuring the image of a certain broken compass.

"Ryoga Hibiki, age 16 and budding martial artist. I believe it is past time you have been taught a lesson that doesn't involve a fist in your face. Perhaps some traveling will cool your temper." The kami's hands glowed as he focused on his task. Hachimon zeroed in on Ryoga's curse, gave it a simple tweak and it was done. The figure in the image took no notice of this and continued weaving between trees. In only seconds, the change took effect as Ryoga disappeared-from the image, from that Earth, and from that dimension.

Hachimon pulled his hands away and let the image dissolve back into the clouds they once were.

"And so it is done," he proclaimed. As almost an afterthought, he added "Now for the Saotome boy. Young Ranma needs to learn his lesson as well." Hachimon grabbed a new bunch of clouds, summoning the pigtailed martial artist's image this time. He thought for a minute, then grinned as his hands glowed with power. "This shall show him one cannot run away from one's problems." This time, the protector of Japan focused on an object on Ranma's finger. A small circlet and thread leading off into the distance glowed briefly and returned to invisibility just as quickly.

"Perhaps this will finally make those two realize something..."

* * *

Ranma pushed open the gate to the Tendo home, feeling grateful he hadn't encountered anymore rivals or wanna-be fiancees. He hopped onto the roof, opened the window to the guest roof and deposited his schoolbag. That done, he jumped down to the ground and walked into the dojo. As he removed his shoes, something flashed in the corner of his eye. He looked around, but there was only Akane in the room, breaking piles of concrete blocks. He was about to shrug the mysterious red light off when he felt his arm jerk.

"What the?" he began, looking at his hand quizzically. Nothing looked odd, his hand was definitely still a hand. Experimentally, Ranma threw a right hook and got a yelp in response.

"What was that?" Akane exclaimed, now also staring at her hand. The two stood silently, not sure what was going on. Starting a new experiment, Ranma decided to pull his hand backwards, away from Akane. At the same time, her left hand came forward and almost made her lose balance.

"Ranma, what's going on?" Akane asked fearfully, looking at her hand like it had turned purple.

"I have no idea," he replied. "Why don't we try pulling at the same time?" With nothing to lose and no better suggestions, the duo did just that. Unfortunately, whatever was going on wasn't going to give up without a fight.

The two tugged, reaching a distance of five meters between them before whatever was causing the problem reacted. The force tightened like elastic, nearly pulling both off their feet as they were dragged even closer together. Now only a meter apart, Ranma and Akane fiercely tried pulling again, but the force refused to stretch again, like a tired old rubber band.

_'This can't turn out well,'_ Ranma thought dismally.

* * *

(A/N) Okay, so here's my idea: each chapter of this story with basically be a "What if?" scenario from a different world each time. An example would be "What would happen if Ryoga showed up at the Host club from Ouran?" sort of thing. If you have an idea for a chapter, let me know in a review. There are a couple of rules though:

**1. It isn't limited to just anime.** You can suggest series or movies like "Scooby Doo", "Star Wars", or whatever. You can even suggest video games.

**2. If I don't know it, I can't write about it.** Pretty selfexplanatory here-if I don't know the series or franchise, then I can't write a good chapter about it.

**3. Please keep it clean.** This story is for humor-related purposes, not romance.

Other than that, go nuts with it! I look forward to your ideas! Ja ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own "Ranma 1/2" or any other series that will appear in this story. Get it? Got it? Good.

New chapter, yay! Didn't think I'd post another one so soon, did ya? Thank you so much for all the suggestions and reviews. I had so much fun picturing Ryoga going to each of the series you guys suggested. However, there is one review in particular I'd like to reply to here:

An Oni Mouse-As much as I would love to defy a god, there's two problems with that. First, Hachimon wasn't trying to pair them together, he's just trying to teach Ranma a lesson. He isn't there to play matchmaker. Second, that was probably the only time Ranma and Akane are going to show up in this story. I know a lot of shippers and/or fans are going to be angry with me for this, but this story is about Ryoga, not them. Ergo, the funny is going to be centered around him and not their predicament.

Anyway, give it up for chapter 2 of "Should've Taken A Left At That Last Dimension"!

"..." normal speech

_'...' thoughts_

* * *

Once again, Ryoga was lost. One minute he was running through a forest and now he was here. The only problem was he didn't know where "here" is.

He took a look around. A tall fence surrounded the area and there were buildings to the left and right. Withing the fence were several trees, some adorned with sakura petals. The area was fairly lush with plant life, making the buildings around it look out of place.

"What is this place?" Ryoga asked out loud.

"This is my shop, young man," a feminine voice replied. Ryoga spun around to see a large, traditional looking house. A woman dressed in an ornate kimono, long black hair held up with a butterfly clip, was standing on the house's porch. She leaned against one of the beams, a knowing smile on her face.

_'How did I miss that?'_ Ryoga thought.

"You only notice what is directly in front of you, that's why," the woman said. Ryoga narrowed his gaze in suspicion.

"How did you know what I was thinking? Are you psychic or something?" The woman let out a short laugh.

"Boy, I am many things, but I am not psychic."

"Well, do you know where I am?"

"I told you, this is my shop. And here comes my assistant." Ryoga gave her a strange look when the door behind her opened, revealing a tall black haired boy with glasses.

"There you are Yuko-san," the boy said. "What are you..." He trailed off, his eyes spotting Ryoga. He leaned closer to the woman named Yuko and whispered "Who is he? Is he a new customer?" She looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Now Watanuki, you should know by now there is no such thing as coincidences in this world. There is only hitsuzen." Yuko turned back to Ryoga, who now was very confused, and addressed him. "Let us go inside and you can tell me your wish."

_'My wish?'_ Ryoga wondered.

* * *

"So, what is it you wish of that would lead you here boy?" Ryoga and Yuko sat at a round table, steaming cups of tea set in front of them courtesy of Yuko's assistant.

"My name's not boy!" Ryoga scowled. "I'm Ryoga Hibiki." Yuko brought her cup to her lips, smirking behind the tea.

"Alright then. What is your wish, Hibiki-kun?" Ryoga cocked his head to the side.

"Wish?"

"This is a shop of wishes," Yuko explained, gesturing with her hand at the room. "People come to me with wishes and I grant them. Simple as that." Ryoga slapped his hands to the table, standing up in excitement.

"Does that mean you could help me finally get revenge on Ranma?"

"No." Ryoga's shoulders slumped down in disappointment. "That wish has too high a cost for you to pay."

"Well, what about my curse? You can fix that, right?" Yuko gave him a pleasant smile.

"Nope. Wrong again." Ryoga stared at her and sank back down into his chair, depressed.

"Why not?"

"Because...you have been caught by the net of the gods."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryoga demanded.

"Your spirit has a uniqueness about it, something very few have. It shows that your life has been influenced by the gods, and that is something that is out of my power or ability to change."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I nor anybody else is able to tamper with your curse. Neither of them." Ryoga's eyes narrowed again.

"How do you know know this?" he questioned. "For all I know, you're making all this up." Yuko smiled at him, eyes closed.

"You are Ryoga Hibiki, age 17. You challenged your rival, Ranma Saotome, to a duel when you were in middle school. You showed up four days late and it was from that point you devoted all your time to chasing him down. Because of that, you went to a place of many curses and left cursed yourself, forced to turn into a pig when hit with cold water. You also have no sense of direction, able to cross continents without even realizing it." She opened her eyes to see his shocked face. "Need I go on?"

"H-How did you know all that?" he stammered.

"I know many things that occur in not only this world, but many others as well. Yours is one of them. You also gave me your name, something that has enough power to reveal everything about oneself."

"Wait, what?" At that moment, Yuko's assistant came into the room, carrying a bottle and glass.

"Alright Yuko-san, here's that sake you asked for," he said wearily. Yuko's face lit up at the sight.

"Excellent work Watanuki!" Behind Watanuki came a black...thing, also carrying a bottle and jumping up into the air.

"Watanuki got the sake! Watanuki got the sake!" it cried, much to Ryoga's shock.

"What is that thing?" he exclaimed. The thing turned to Ryoga and frowned.

"Mokona's not a thing!"

"What's a Mokona?" Ryoga asked.

"Mokona is Mokona," Yuko replied. "You count them one Mokona, two Mokona and then you stop because there's only two." Watanuki, who was pouring sake into the glass, sweatdropped.

_'That's exactly how she explained it to me,'_ he reminisced wryly.

Ryoga stared at Yuko for a second, then shook his head. "Whatever! What did you mean when you said "many others"? You mean there's more than one world?"

"So you can pick up things other than martial arts," Yuko teased, sipping her sake. "You are correct. There are many existing worlds besides the one we are currently on."

"So wait, you mean I'm not on my world anymore?" Ryoga asked. "I thought I was still in Japan." Watanuki stifled a laugh-he could almost see steam coming out of the customer's ears from the revelation.

"You are in Japan, just not the one you are familiar with," Yuko responded. She laughed when Ryoga's eyes crossed, mind officially blown.

"Haha, you broke his brain!" Mokona laughed, cheeks pink from intoxication.

"Well, perhaps I can still grant you a wish," Yuko offered.

"If you can't help me with Ranma, fix my sense of direction, OR get rid of my Jusenkyo curse, what can you do?" Ryoga asked miserably, eyes still crossed. Yuko tapped her finger to her cheek, pondering the notion.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Yuko clapped her hands cheerfully. "Watanuki, what do you plan to make?"

"Pork shogayaki." Ryoga's face paled and Yuko cracked up in loud laughter. "What?" Ryoga grabbed Watanuki by the collar.

"Teme! You think that's funny?" Ryoga barked at him.

"Calm down, Hibiki-kun," Yuko said, tone serious yet eyes lit up with mirth. "Watanuki here doesn't know about your curse. I would be grateful if you didn't hurt my errand boy." Ryoga dropped Watanuki's shirt, sent him a dirty glare, and dropped down into his seat ungracefully. Now it was Watanuki's turn to shout.

"What do you mean "errand boy"? Why can't you call me something a little more dignified, like "assistant" or "intern"?" Watanuki ranted to his boss.

"Uh oh, customer is gone! Customer disappeared!" Mokona interrupted, swinging his empty bottle in the air. Watanuki blinked and looked back at where Ryoga should have been. All that was there was an empty chair.

"Where'd he go?" he wondered. Yuko smiled and took a swig on her sake.

"His mind was wandering, so his body went with it," she explained. "He is no longer in this world." The three let silence set in, two of the three thinking about the customer that was no longer there. The third was trying to figure out a way to steal the rest of Yuko's sake.

"...Do you think he'll see Syaoran-kun and the rest?" Watanuki asked to the quiet room.

"Who knows?" Yuko said, downing the rest of her liquor with one hand and staving off Mokona with the other. "Maybe he will, maybe he won't. We can know one thing: if he does, it will not be a coincidence. After all, there is only hitsuzen."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own "Ranma 1/2" or any other licensed series that appear in this story. The characters are only being used purely for your(and mine) entertainment.

Wow you guys, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for not updating for so long and that I am incredibly grateful to everyone who continued reading my stories while I was gone. I am working on my other two current stories, "Anything Goes Dragon Slave" and "Slayers Redemption", but after four months of continuous headaches and the fact that my muse only just now came back from its vacation, it will take some time. Still, I hope I won't have to keep you people waiting for much longer and I really want to thank you all for your patience with me.

And by the way, I'm going to get this out of the way now, but I've have a few reviews asking about the "moral" Ryoga is supposed to learn on his journey. This story will probably turn serious, but only later down the line once Ryoga has had some growing up to do and when I've stopped having fun at his expense.

Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy this new chapter of "Should've Taken A Left At That Last Dimension"!

"..." normal speech

_'...' thoughts_

_"..." lyrics (you'll see why later)_

* * *

"Ugh, what just happened?" Ryoga groaned, holding his head in confusion. Just a minute ago he was having tea in that weird woman's shop and yelling at her "errand boy", as she put it, and now he was in a completely different area.

_'I didn't even move this time!'_ he bemoaned. _'This is just ridiculous!'_

Just like before he was surrounded by a fence, but everything seemed normal about it. There was an average house and a huge tree, but that was about it.

"Where am I now?"

"Hey mister, what are you doing in our backyard?" a curious young voice asked him. Ryoga turned around to see two young boys come out of the house, a strangely green platypus trailing behind them. One of the boys, the shorter of the two, had red hair and a triangular face. The other seemed oddly rectangular with green hair with his pants jacked up to his underarms.

"Hey kid, where is this place?" Ryoga asked.

The redhead replied "This is Danville. I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb." The green-haired one blinked at him, a blank look on his face. "He doesn't talk much. And this is our pet, Perry." Phineas added, prompting Perry to growl. "He's a platypus. They don't do much. What's your name?"

"The name's Ryoga."

"So what brings you to our backyard?" Phineas questioned. Ryoga groaned, reminded of what brought him there.

"It's complicated. I just need to know how to get back home."

"Okay. How can we help?" Ryoga raised an eyebrow at the grinning Phineas.

"Unless you can create a portal to an alternate universe, I don't think you can help me."

Without missing a beat, Phineas continued smiling and said "Sounds fun! Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Ryoga gaped at the two boys.

"Wha-really? You can really make a portal?" he questioned dubiously.

"Well sure," Phineas answered. "We've done time travel and helped build a portal to Mars, so making a portal to another universe should be easy!"

"And you'd really help me? Just like that?"

"I don't see why not," Phineas said cheerfully."Come on Ferb, let's get started." Ferb nodded and the two went into the garage. They quickly brought back a design table and blueprints, Phineas chatting to Ferb as they swiftly developed plans. Ryoga watched the two brothers work and vaguely noted Perry settle down at the base of the tree.

_'They can't seriously think they can build something like this, can they?'_ Ryoga wondered right as a young girl walked into the backyard.

"Hey guys!" she greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hi Isabella. We're making a portal to an alternate universe to help out our new friend!" Phineas replied.

"Sounds cool!" she exclaimed. Ryoga tuned her out as she continued chatting with Phineas. He wandered around their backyard, taking in the scenery, when he heard a door slam open. Another girl, closer to Ryoga's age and redheaded like Phineas, stormed out of the house with a glass of water in hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. Ryoga rolled his eyes and quickly dismissed her as annoying.

"Oh hey Candace. We're just building a portal to another universe." She gritted her teeth, tossed her glass into the air in favor of grabbing her phone and yelled "Oh! I'm telling Mom!"  
She stalked away as she dialed and the kids returned to business.

"By the way Phineas, who is your new friend?" Isabella asked her crush.

"Oh, this is Ryoga-wait, Ferb where'd he go?" Ferb shrugged. "Oh well, I'm sure he'll be back when we're done."

* * *

Unfortunately for Ryoga, the glass Candace had upended into the air had its contents land directly on him. He stumbled out of his clothes, grumbling as best a piglet could. He tripped and fell backwards against the wall of the house which, to his surprise, gave way to his fall. Ryoga slid down a winding tube face-first, squealing in panic.

His ride ended and the piglet flipped himself right side up right before he landed in a chair. A quick survey of the room revealed a huge monitor in front of Ryoga that turned on immediately. A white-haired man with a mustache appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has-um, Carl? We haven't hired any pigs for agents, have we?" the man questioned. As if Ryoga wasn't confused enough, a hat dropped down without any indication as to why on top of his head. The man on screen blinked and stopped talking

"Agent P, brilliant disguise! Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks and its up to you to stop him. Good luck Agent P. Monogram out." Ryoga had just enough time to let out a "bwee?" before the chair launched him up and into a platypus-shaped hover car. Unbeknown to him, Perry had followed behind him secretly. The semiaquatic mammal grabbed his spare hat and was now trailing behind Ryoga using his jet pack.

Ryoga floundered around in the seat, trying to regain his balance in the moving vehicle. In his struggles he accidentally pressed several buttons on the hover car's controls. He nearly jumped out of the seat when music started blasting through its speakers.

_"Dooby dooby doo-bah, dooby dooby doo-bah,_  
_Dooby dooby doo-bah, dooby-dooby doo-bah,_  
_Hibiki!"_

Ryoga stared incredulously at the speakers._ 'How the hell does this thing know my name?'_

_"He's an eternally lost, bandanna-wearing mammal of action!_  
_(Dooby dooby doo-bah, dooby dooby doo-bah)_  
_He's a furry little hoofer, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay!_  
_He's got more than just the moves, he's got a snout and some hooves!_  
_"And the women swoon whenever they here him say:"_

Ryoga was confused by now, to say the least. He said "Bwee?" just as the hover car passed over three women, all of whom fainted. Unfortunately for Ryoga, the song wasn't done yet.

_"He's P-chan, P-chan the Piglet! (You can call him Agent P)_  
_P-chan! (I said you can call him Agent P!)_  
_Agent P!"_

Ryoga bristled at the last lines of the song. He angrily began punching the control, trying to shut it off, only to be unceremoniously dumped out on the roof of a tall building. Before he could compose himself, a cage shot out from under Ryoga and enclosed him in it.

"Bwee?" he cried. _'What the hell now?'_ He looked around wildly and saw a tall, lanky man wearing a labcoat in a chair near him.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," the man began, "How remarkable of you to be here. And by that I mean completely, uh, "markable", I guess." He scratched his head and shrugged. "Anyway, I was wondering what was taking you so long, Perry the Platypus, but now I see you were just mixing it up by wearing a disguise. Very nice pig costume Perry the Platypus, very realistic."

'Are all people crazy here?' Ryoga wondered, his eye twitching. 'Nerima wasn't much better, but come on!' The man stood up and began digging through his lab coat.

"Anywho, Perry the Platypus, I suppose you are wondering what my scheme is today, hm? Well, allow me to show you: the Transmitterinator!" He whipped out a remote control and pushed a button. A trapdoor in the floor opened up and a large antenna rose out from it.

"You see Perry the Platypus, last week I bought one of those new-fangled navigators, a GPS. I was so excited to use it, but when I put it in my car and started driving, it lead me straight into the police department! As in, literally, IN the police department! They made me pay for everything I broke because of that GPS!

"So now, with the help of my Transmitterinator, I, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, will cast radio waves which will scramble all the navigational systems in the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!"

_'That does it. This guy is asking for a beatdown!'_ For once Ryoga was thankful for his small body. He slipped right between the metal bars and lunged at Doofenshmirtz, clawing at his face.

"Yargh! Take this Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. He grabbed Ryoga off his face and threw him at the Transmitterinator. Ryoga slammed against the device and slid down its slick surface, latching onto a rather large dial to keep from falling off. The dial clicked and spun, setting the device to a new setting. Ryoga let go, braced himself for impact with the floor, and jumped again at Doofenshmirtz, burying himself in the doctors stomach.

The two fell to the ground and Doofenshmirtz rolled around to dislodge Ryoga from him. He suddenly stopped when he heard a beep from beneath him. Doofenshmirtz stood up to find the Transmitterinator's remote had activated it.

"Ah ha! It is too late now Perry the Platypus! Already, the Transmitterinator is ruining all navigation devices in the entire TRI-STATE AREA!" He threw his hands in the air and cackled, until he saw what the dial was now set on.

"What? Oh no!" Doofenshmirtz cried out. "Now the Transmitterinator is set on all portals in the area!" He paused, frowned, and put his hands on his hips. "Well, now that doesn't make any sense. I mean seriously! How many portals could be in the Tri-state area? What kind of a dummkopf would...put...that kind of..." Doofenshmirtz paused in his rant to look at the deadpan look on "Agent P's" face.

"Oh shut up Perry the Platypus." It was that moment that the real Agent P decided to reveal himself, jumping out from behind the Transmitterinator. Doofenshmirtz reeled backwards, holding his head.

"What? TWO Perry the Platypuses?" He paused again, grabbing his chin in thought. "Or is it platypi? I always get confused about that." Perry rolled his eyes and reached for the self-destruct button. Doofenshmirtz waved his arms wildly, yelling "Don't do it Perry the Platypus! If you hit the self-destruct it will send out a wave to all the portals that will destroy them with the Transmitterinator!"

Perry scowled and hit the button anyway. He ran towards Ryoga, grabbed him by the bandanna, and started up his jet pack.

"Curse you Perry the Platypuses!" Doofenshmirtz shouted as the two flew away. "Or is it platypeople? I'm still confused."

_'Isn't this great-I do all the work and this guy'll probably get all the credit,'_ Ryoga groused. _'Still, it feels like I've seen him before.'_

The two flew over the city towards the Flynn-Fletcher household and landed silently behind the tree. Perry pressed a section of the tree, opening up another secret entrance, and tossed his jet pack in. Ryoga gaped at him as well as a pig could.

Perry tilted his hat at him and gave a small smile, went "Gyururururururu", and grabbed both of their hats. He tossed both of them into the tree and kicked it shut. He returned to his "mindless pet" persona, causing Ryoga's eyes to go even wider, just as Phineas came behind the tree.

"Oh, there you are Perry," was trailing in Ryoga's ears as he ran away in search of hot water. There was no way he could let anyone here know about his curse.

* * *

A few minutes ago...

"Hm. Well that doesn't look right." Phineas, Ferb and Isabella had just finished the portal and turned it on to see if it worked. What they saw...was confusing. At first it looked like some town in Japan, then the image flickered and stayed as what they were looking at now.

"It looks like some guy's basement," Isabella commented.

"Yeah, a cool basement," Phineas added. The place they stumbled upon was indeed a basement, a very dark one at that, lit only through the use of candles. Through the dim light they could see a couple tables covered in paper, a skull sitting on the edge of one, and what looked like the model of a city.

"What in the world?" someone beyond the portal exclaimed. The kids saw a tall man carrying a staff come down the stairs and closing the door above him.

"Don't look at me Harry, I didn't do a thing," another voice said. It sounded like it came from the skull and its eye sockets had an orange glow in them.

"Cool, is that a talking skull?" Phineas asked.

"Sort of, Bob is actually-wait, hold up, how did you kids get here?" Harry demanded.

"We built a portal," Phineas answered.

"You guys look a little young to be building portals."

"Yes, yes we are." Harry shook his head in a mixture of amazement and confusion.

"Anyway, you kids should probably find a way to close it," Harry ordered. "This place is dangerous for kids like you."

"Okay, sure thing mister," Phineas said as he waved. "Nice meeting you." Harry was still shaking his head when the Transmitterinator self-destructed, taking the boys' portal with it.

"Wow, what a coincidence," Isabella said. "I wonder how that happened."

"Who knows? I'm just sorry Ryoga wasn't able to use it," Phineas said. The trio turned to the gate in the fence as they heard the shrill voice of Candace leading Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher to the backyard.

"Come on Mom hurry up! I swear they're building a portal to another universe in the backyard!"

"Of course they are Candace." Candace flung open the gate.

"See? See? I told you!" Linda rolled her eyes.

"Hi boys. Hi Isabella. Did you guys have fun today?"

"Yeah, we even made a couple new friends," Phineas replied.

"How fun!" Linda smirked at the gaping Candace. She gently grabbed her daughter's shoulder and led her into the house. "Would any of you like snacks?"

"Thanks Mom!" They all started walking into the house.

"Gyururururururu" Phineas stopped and walked around the tree, seeing Perry and a flash of black in the corner of his eye.

"Oh, there you are Perry." He picked up the platypus and rejoined the group to see Linda and Candace had already returned to the house.

"You know, I never got to see your new friend," Isabella told Phineas.

"Yeah, I wonder where he went."

"Nowhere really important." Ryoga came walking around the side of the house, water dripping off his hair for some reason. "Besides, I get lost all the time."

"Hey Ryoga," Phineas greeted. "Would you like some snacks with us?" Ryoga shrugged and began to follow them. However, as soon as they turned their backs on the Lost Boy...

"Hey, he's gone again!" Isabella exclaimed when she turned around after they went inside.

"Wow, he really does get lost a lot," Phineas remarked. "He's just like Perry!"

" If that is the case, there is a possibility he will come back someday," Ferb said, breaking his silence for the first time that day.

"I hope so. He was a funny guy," Phineas said. "I wonder what other people are like where he's from. I bet its a fun place there!"

* * *

A/N: Oh Phineas, you wouldn't want to go to Nerima, its full of crazy people there. Then again, considering some of the people in Danville(Doofenshmirtz: Hey! I heard that!), you would probably like it there.

And yes, this chapter is based in the American animated series "Phineas and Ferb", one of my current favorite shows! Congrats to those of you who get this chapter and all its funniness; for those of you that have never seen or heard of this series, you probably didn't get many of the jokes and you have my pity. And that world the portal linked up with? That's a different series entirely(another of my favorites) that I will reveal next chapter.

Special thanks go out to my beta Naga Shark first of all, for helping me get back to writing and editing this chapter for me. Also want to thank my brothers for brainstorming this chapter for me, especially since my bro Dragonsword came up with the lyrics to the parody "Agent P" theme song.

Thanks again to everyone, I hope to hear what you all think in the comments, and happy Valentine's Day! Ja ne~!


End file.
